


Sipping Life From Bottles

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drinking And Dancing In Clubs, Idol!Jihoon, Inspired by Troye Sivan's Happy Little Pill, M/M, Nielwink Living The Life In San Fran, Oneshot, Please drink responsibly, Seongwoo is mentioned once, actor!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Jihoon tastes of freedom from a life an ocean away.





	Sipping Life From Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> \- I definitely recommend listening to Troye Sivan's "Happy Little Pill" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEWHF3E9YJQ) while reading this.
> 
> \- Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1404860/

Daniel shoulders his way through the crowd, wincing with every beat of the booming EDM ringing throughout the club. He makes his way to the bar and immediately spots the hunched over figure.

“Hello, hello.”

Jihoon looks up and smirks.

“You’re here. Finally.”

The younger waves over the bartender.

“A scotch on the rocks, please,” Daniel orders, in English, and she gets to work right away with little more than a nod.

“Classy,” Jihoon says with a sneer. “Korea’s hottest actor likes his alcohol shitty.”

Daniel glances at Jihoon’s drink of choice: a Salty Dog, complete with the pretentious grapefruit peel along the rim. He scoffs.

“How many have you had?”

Jihoon doesn’t respond right away and Daniel feels a delicious grin form on his lips.

“This is still your first, isn’t it?”

“Fuck off.”

“So. Asia’s prince is a lightweight and yet he’s out here getting sponsorships from chicken and _maekju_ restaurants,” Daniel punctuates with a laugh. “Iconic.”

Jihoon fiddles with the grapefruit peel, twirling it in and out.

“I heard about you co-starring with Ong Seongwoo,” he says, running the peel along the salted rim of his glass.

“Oh,” Daniel grins. “Aren’t you going to congratulate me?”

Jihoon chuckles with a dark but playful undertone.

The bartender returns with his drink and Daniel tips her with a twenty-dollar bill. She glances at it as if he made a mistake, but Daniel just nods with a charming smile.

“Let me know if you need anything else,” she says, and goes to tend to the other customers.

Daniel holds up his glass.

“To me,” he says, as Jihoon begrudgingly holds up his own drink. “And my next adventure.”

“Cocky bastard,” Jihoon mutters, but clinks their glasses nonetheless.

Daniel gulps down half of the scotch in one go, hissing as his throat burns from the alcohol. The whiskey is more bitter than anything, but it gets the job done.

Jihoon glances suspiciously at Daniel’s drink.

“Let me try.”

Daniel slides it across the counter and Jihoon swishes the dark amber liquid around before bringing the glass to his lips. He barely sips the whiskey when he yanks the glass away and contorts his face into a grimace.

“Oh, that’s _disgusting._ ”

“What did you expect,” Daniel laughs as Jihoon takes a larger sip of his Salty Dog. “It’s not for kids, Jihoonie,” he teases, knowing it would get a rise out of the younger.

“Shut up.”

Daniel looks him up and down and leans into Jihoon’s space, enjoying the way the younger slowly shies away.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Daniel laughs, his breath fanning over Jihoon’s cheek. “You’re just red.”

“I am _not_ ,” Jihoon gasps, turning away in his seat. “That’s just the lighting.”

Daniel presses the back of his hand against Jihoon’s cheek and smiles when he feels the searing warmth against his skin. Jihoon quickly swats it away.

“If you say so.”

Honestly, Daniel just finds it utterly endearing how Jihoon always tries to play up his alcohol tolerance.

“Don’t mock me, you heathen,” Jihoon threatens, and again, Daniel just grins like a fool.

The younger suddenly looks to the dance floor and Daniel actually recognizes the song blasting throughout the club. Jihoon downs the rest of his drink—Daniel widens his eyes in surprise—and gestures to him.

“Come on.”

He hops off the stool and scowls when Daniel remains in his seat.

“Daniel.” The syllables linger on a whine. “Let’s dance.”

He still has a little bit of whiskey left so he holds up a finger, and in a similar fashion, knocks back the glass and feels the same burn from before run down his throat. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand before following Jihoon out onto the dance floor.

They find an opening closer to the back where the music isn’t quite as deafening, but it’s still loud enough to make Daniel’s ears ring. It’s not the place to bust out his b-boying skills—not that this particular song was suited for b-boying, but who knows, maybe after his fifth or sixth drink?—so Daniel does what he can in the confined space. As he sways with the beat, he can feel the attention of some of the other patrons in the club, some even bold enough to brush a finger across his shoulders or his back, but he shrugs it off, and his eyes remain locked on the younger man in front of him.

Jihoon dances like water, his eyes hooded but playful, and his movements gentle yet seductive. Free from the inhibitions of his career, here, in another country with an ocean separating them from their normal chaotic lives, Daniel knows they can finally let go and truly enjoy the moment—crazy stalker "fans" be damned. No more fake charms in front of a camera. No more scripted lines and soulless dialogue. No more scrutiny from a harsh, uncaring world.

This, he thinks, is their fleeting taste of absolute freedom.

The music pulls them together and at some point Daniel reunites his hands with Jihoon’s waist. He tugs him closer, their chests brushing against each other and their hips meeting with every turn. Jihoon brings his arms up to wrap around Daniel’s neck, and they move together in harmony, dancing side by side to the beat and falling deeper into the haze.

_Take me away._

_Tame my hunger._

_Numb my skin._

Daniel presses their foreheads together and Jihoon instinctively tilts his head up.

“Kiss me,” he growls, and Daniel drowns himself into the sweet and bitter taste of Jihoon’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I spent way too long figuring out that summary. If anyone wants a sequel, let me know—fair warning, this is the epitome of writing on a whim. (For those of you old enough to drink, I also recommend trying out the Salty Dog; it's delicious.)
> 
> \- Follow me on Twitter @ eyesofjihoon and/or talk to me here! >> ask.fm/taesquared


End file.
